This application is to renovate space in Godchaux Hall, which is one of three buildings housing the VUSN, to provide infrastructure and integrated work space for faculty and students engaged in research and graduate education. The goal of the renovation is to create an environment in which VUSN's current and evolving research mission will flourish and grow for years to come. The project will accomplish three specific aims: 1) renovate existing space to re-organize faculty, staff, and doctoral education into three new research centers - the Center for Research on Clinical Interventions, the Center for Education and Research on Quality Improvement and Outcomes, and the Interdisciplinary Center for Workforce Studies, as well as to consolidate staff and resources in the existing Joint Center for Nursing Research; 2) increase the productivity of faculty conducting research by creating and sustaining a research intensive environment; and 3) promote the development of interdisciplinary research and collaboration with investigators from other professional schools and disciplines across VU and the Meharry Medical College (MMC-VU) Alliance. Efforts to recruit faculty have been successful over the past year, and the recruiting of faculty will continue to build the capacity of these research centers and develop initiatives in interdisciplinary research and education. Not only will the renovation of Godchaux Hall improve the space available for research immeasurably but results of studies undertaken in the renovated space will generate knowledge needed to guide the practice of nursing, improve nursing education, promote interdisciplinary scholarship, and respond to the health needs of